


Easier To Be

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark go out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 7x18 Apocalypse  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)'s ["Because We're Awesome" drabble-a-thon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1528746.html).

"This will be great!" Lois enthused as they entered the bar. She grinned at Clark, who was looking down at her with an amused expression on his face.

"If you say so," Clark replied but she could hear the doubt in his tone.

That only made her more determined to make sure that he had a good time. She may not be able to take away his problems but for one night, she sure as hell could try to help him forget.

After all he had done for her, this was the least she could do. Clark was always her shoulder, her rock through good times and bad. Growing up with a General as a father taught her to build up a wall at a young age. She fooled everyone with her standoffish attitude but Clark had managed to find a crack and unintentionally made his way into her heart.

With him, she could be herself ... found it _easier_ to be herself actually.

Which is why she was so insistent on him being himself around her. He hadn't been happy in a long time and truthfully, she missed the days when he would smile and mean it.

Tonight, she'd get that smile back. If only for tonight.

"Come on, Smallville," she said. "Relax! I'll buy the first round ... it'll be great!"

Clark chuckled. "Okay, Lois, if it means that much to you, let's do it."

She threw her arms around his shoulders and silently wondered how she had never noticed how broad they were. It wasn't like her to be so touchy-feely but with Clark, it was as natural as breathing.

"Smallville, give it a chance," Lois told him. "I promise, you'll have a good time ... it's why we're here." She lowered her voice. "And you have my word ... if you hate it, we can go."

Clark grinned at her and nodded. "Deal."

She beamed and made her way to the bar. Clark was right behind. Within a few minutes, she got the bartender's attention and ordered for the both of them. After all, she was the one with the alcohol experience. It only seemed right.

Spinning around, she crashed right into Clark, having not realized how close he was. His reflexes were quick and he caught her easily.

"Smallville," she scolded playfully. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to stand so close?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She smiled and tossled his hair. "Clumsy but cute," she said affectionately.

And watched the color drain from his face, causing her to frown.

"You okay?"

He nodded, looking a little dazed. "I'm fine," he assured her after a moment. Smiling cheekily, he added, "I just never thought I'd get a compliment from Lois Lane."

"Well, don't get used to it," she shot back, punching him lightly.

Their drinks arrived so not much more could be said. They found a seat and after a few awkward moments, Lois began to talk, filling the silence with stories of her more than colorful youth.

Soon, she had Clark laughing and talking too. To see him smile ... it filled her with a sense of warmth.

They got another round, this time Clark insisting he pay and she didn't say no. Who was she to turn down free alcohol?

"Thanks, Lois," he said a little while later. She looked at him quizzically. "I really appreciate this," he added. "I think it's what I needed."

"Hey," she said, shrugging, "What are friends for?"

Exchanging smiles, they went back to their drinks. Somewhere along the line, they had indeed become friends. And she was okay with that.

Sure, the night had been for him but she found herself having a good time. It was always easier with him ... she felt like she didn't have to try so hard.

They could just be two friends, getting a drink together. Simple, no acts, no games.

Secretly, she hoped that that was the way it would always stay.


End file.
